Partying with Pansies
by Wolfs-bats-and stories-oh my
Summary: Meet Anna and Miranda, and -if you havent already- Karl. Two girls plus one superior officer doesnt equal three people, but two wisecracks and one questionable stick in the mud. If you enjoyed this story, you'll love the Anna and Miranda Mishaps


**PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY!!!!!exclamation point!! **Meet Anna and Miranda, two characters in the Zoids world who are pretty much Wolfie and Batty themselves, but with a few minor exaggerations. This is not the first story that we are introduced, but more of a prelude to what you will be probably seeing alot of. Hopefully. Maybe. Parcheesi. ANYWAY, this story was written by, muah, Batty as a Christmas gift for Wolfie. R+R's are totally encouraged. **Warning: This story does contain minute traces of alcohol. Please read responsibly.**

* * *

A: *sneaks up behind Miranda and throws confetti while blowing a party whistle and dancing around Miranda*

M:*continues working by setting boxes on the floor like Anna isnt there*

A: *says in a sing song voice* Stop your work, its party time!

M: *looks at the ceiling in a contempt manner* I dont feel the need to ask.

A: *droops party whistle in mouth* Well, fine, I will then.

M:*continues work as previously*

A: How would you like to be invited to my party?

M: *looks back up in an unphased fashion* Anna, when have I ever accepted one of your party invitations?

A: That one time you came to my door dressed as a cop.

[[ flashback of Anna opening a door, lights and rave music blaring inside. Miranda is standing in full cop uniform. Anna's face drops and eyes anime tear runs down the side of her head ]]

M: That was the only time I have ever, and will ever accept another it doesn't stop you from trying does it? *returns to work*

A: *lowers to Miranda's level* What would you do if I told you Karl was going to be there?

M: *sounds of breaking glass and stops immediate work as she gets up and stares at Anna* HA! *pokes Anna in the chest* I give you points for even trying that one on me!

A: *looks confused but smiles* Why would I even try when Im telling thetruth?

M: *narrows eyes and smiles* Even I would be more willing to accept a meager invitation to a party that Karl Schubaltz ever would!

A: As a tailor would say, suit yourself. Besides, I already cleared it with head table. *begins walking away with hands in pockets*

M: *runs after Anna and stops her* No, you didnt

.A: *looks both ways and nods* Yes, I did.

M: Anna, I'M *points to chest* part of "head table".

A: *slightly pushes Miranda aside by poking finger in chest and smiles* Majority rules, my friend.

M: *as Anna begins walking away again, Miranda sighs and looks back at the ceiling. She hurries after Anna* Are you being serious, Anna? This party is mandatory?

A: *stops and gets a happy lazy expression* It isn't mandatory, but it would be loads of fun. Besides, I haven't even told you the occasion why I'm throwing a party..

M: *goes white* There...There is an occasion? You actually have a reason?

A: *smiles big* Oh yeeeaaa, there's a reason.*begins to walk away*

M: *catches Anna by the shoulder with a death grip* What is this occasion?

A: *nonchalantly looks back* Will you come?

M: *rolls eyes* I have to know what the occasion is first.

A:*faces Miranda* Okay, get this *makes hand gestures* The Empire has been having an influx of industrial activity. Seems we are going into another 'industrial revolution' of some sort. A 'boom' in financial aspects and war affairs. Since things seem to be in our favor, we-

M:*crosses arms and looks suspicious* How in the world did you find this out?

A: I'm getting to that. But anyway, since things are playing out for us, our side of the field is being benefitted. Were getting these new hot off the market zoids. Only those even above us know what kind of potential and capabilities they wield. [[ at the mention of this, Miranda dilated her eyes in interest ]] But good ol' Anna has overheard these zoids might even have the imitation technology inspired by that unadulterated, original power the Globally three helped create. [[ as she finished that, she wrapped her arm around Miranda and squeezed it gently ]]

M: *dazed at the immense power she could wield*

A: *smiles and pushes up glasses*

M: *blinks* Wait, so youre throwing a party because...?

A: Oh yea, I forgot! *claps hands* I was walking by the office last week and heard them talking. I just had to eavesdrop. They were talking about this industrial boom and these new Zoids and how the Empire could really make an impact return and recovery. It all sounded wonderful, until they said that since it took so much effort and patience in making these new zoids, that only a select few of our army would receive them. [[ Miranda's heart dropped ]] They wanted to come up with a fair way to distribute the zoids in a fashion were it would be both rewarding and progressive. One half of the room said to battle for them, while the other half said that that wasnt progressive at all. So, that's when I stepped in [[ Miranda's eyes widened ]] and suggested a party. I reasoned it being around Christmas, there would be no need to evenly plot these new zoids, everyone had a fair enough chance to operate and respect them. I think the logic that really got them stirring was that I said they were already the Guylos', why fight over the same food when were all being fed,-

M: But how does this justify anythi-

A: I'm holding a contest!

M: *face palms and grunts* Why didnt you just say that in the first place instead of party? *looks at Anna with a peevish glare feeling mortified*

A: Because a party holding a contest is sure to even drag viewers like you around! *playfully nudges Miranda*

M: *sighs* So, what kind of contest *waves hands at the mention of the word* is Ms. Convincing having?

A: *cups hands together and bites lip* A costume contest!

M: *narrows eyes and stares at Anna* A costume contest?

A: Mhmm! A contest featuring costumes! But its not for best dressed, its for most originality. Randomness, eccentricity! Whoever wins the vote gets a zoid!

M: *looks aside* And how many-

A: Five! *opens arms*

M: *lifts eyebrows* Five winners for five zoids apiece? They should have just kept the goshdarn things if the number was going to be that minimal! *crosses arms and gets an angry expression*

A: So, are we coming? *nudges Miranda continuously while gleaming*

M: Yes! Ok! Fine! I'll go! *shoves Anna away gently* It's practically a free zoid anyway if you're giving them out.

A: *cups hands again and gleams* Alright, there are a few rules.

M: *looks with interest*

A: Rule One- Your attire must show some representation of the Empire. Rule two- If you have the same costume as anyone else, you along with the other person will not make it into the finals. So like I saidoriginality counts! The party is not even Christmas themed, so come as whatever you want. A demon, a vampire, a Slim Jim, I dont care! And Rule three and may I add is my favorite and most important rule, Have enough fun to where it makes me ashamed! *hugs Miranda*

M: *slightly sets hand on Anna's back and then pries her off* A: *looks at Miranda with a smile and walks off with her*

M: Did you come up with these rules? A: Yes, I did, aren't you proud?M: *unenthusiastic voice with a hidden smile* I'm ecstatic.

A: Oh yea, Party starts at seven tonight!

~*[[[ Later that evening the following events happened ]]]*~

M: *knocks on the door to the administration lobby* [[ a grinning female dressed in formal Guylos fashion wrapped in bubble wrap answers her knock]]

M: I presume this is the party?[[ the bubble wrapped woman bowed and showed Miranda in ]]

M: *casually steps in and glances at the lady who let her in* What are you dressed as?[[ the lady shrugs and chuckles, "I'm supposed to be entertainment" she answers ]]

M: *chortles* Hey, I hope that lands you in the contest. That's very cute.

[[ the woman returns Miranda a comment on her costume. She thanks the lady, dismisses herself with a nod and quickly side steps. Miranda surveyed her surroundings. The room was abnormally large for an administration office.. It may have well been mistaken for a palace. The walls were cream colored and had monumental pillars holding the immense roof. Red and gold carpets that flaunted foreign accents graced the feet of everyone in the room. A marvelous swirling black stair case connected to on either side of railed balcony on the way to the ceiling. Ferns, philodendrons and other office plants snaked from ornamental glistening vases and caught the eye of some exotic looking guests with even more alien stood amidst a conglomerate of guised officials, soldiers and people that appeared to be of higher relevance even through silly masks and capes. She even thought she saw Prozen, with his bangs dyed green and his face painted to look like an insect. She spotted Karl in a near left corner chatting to several other individuals. He swishes a glass of golden liquid and they laugh ]]

M: Karl! [[ Karl spins around on heel to attend the address. He excuses his audience and makes his way to Miranda ]]

K: *sips his beverage* Hehe, nice costume. *points at Miranda's attire*

M: *looks over her own costume* I'm glad you think so.

K: *thumps his glass as if to stir it up* Yours is by far the coolest one. I do admit, I like that girl's bubble wrap idea. *he pointed off at the girl* I think you two have a nice chance of winning.

M: *crosses arms and begins to wonder about Karl's unnaturally nice attitude* Yea well, not so much for you. You're dressed in your usual uniform with this pink tutu over it. If you didnt have that on, they probably wouldn't have let you in the door.

K: *shrugs* Hey, this came up on short notice. I didnt really have time to organize a proper winning ensemble. But who knows, maybe Ill steal the show. *he lets out a small laugh and holds his glass to lips and drinks*

M: So, where did you get the tutu on such short notice? *small smiles*

K: *gulps and nearly chokes on his golden beverage* Well, its, um-

[[ a door on the balcony swings open and all goes silent. A silhouette with a top hat and a cane gradually steps forth into the light. It is Anna in a dark purple over coat, dressed entirely in black underneath, silver chains on her pants and an overlarged black top hat was shadowing her face. In the right light, her makeup could be noticed. She wore pale foundation as obnoxious reds and oranges along with black - some colors of the Empire - adorned her eyes. Glitter was almost everywhere on her. She swings her cane -that has a decent sized silver Guylos dragon sigil as the tip- around as she goes down the stairs, elegantly nodding and smiling to anyone who met her eye. She ceased her movement at the end of the stairs. She tilted her top hat to give everyone a proper observation. ]]

A: I am the Mad Chocolatier, the Willy Wonka meets Mad Hatter. The Hostess of this fine gala. I hope you all dressed for occasion *looks around* because there will be five *holds up five fingers* finalists to five new zoids that can be yours. We will all have a democratic resolution to the winners. And before we begin this festive, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas *everyone nodded at this gesture*, and without further adue, *reaches into pockets and pulls out a chocolate bar* I demand that we all *breaks the chocolate bar*have fun. Let the party officially start! *colored lights swing around the room as music plays. Anna bites her candy bar and swivels her hips while balancing on her cane* [[ there is clapping, jubilance, clinking glasses and other noises representing a well developed party ]]

K: *lifts eyebrows, spit takes the air and laughs* Some partner you have, Miranda. Some partner indeed.

M: *backs away a little out of his golden liquid's range* Yea, Karl. Some partner I have indeed. [[ Miranda's suspicions were confirmed. Karl wasmore than likely a little tipsy. She watches as Anna makes her way through the crowd, dropping random bits of chocolate in people's beverages saying things like, "Here you go", "Chocolate for your tea?" , "Here's you alittle something something" and, Miranda's favorite "Enjoy". Anna finally made it to Miranda's area and looked galvanized ]]

A: Miranda! So glad you came!

M: *looks aside in what was ironically Karl's direction* I had to..

A: *pokes Miranda with the end of her cane* You didnt HAVE to do anything!M: *sets the cane down* You know this Power Ranger costume can be used for kicking ass too...

A: *pokes Miranda again with the cane* Which is exactly why youre coming to the finals with me!

M: What? *looks amazed* A: *leans over and wraps an arm around Miranda* See this Miranda? *scans hand around the room* How many other costumes do you see as awesome as ours?

M: *follows Anna's hand* I thought the costumes were graded on originality.

A: *steps back and leans on cane* Well of course they are. But alot of these people are sticking with the old cliche of costumes. None are really exciting and new. But how many people do you see dress as a collaboration of two of their favorite movies or even a power ranger? Noone studies those things anymore, its all about getting into the scene and letting others shrug off at first impressions.

M: *blinks* You just made absolutely no sense.

A: *blinks in return while smiling* The point is, our costumes are genuine. We didn't just throw something together. We dressed because we LIKED our costumes, not just to win these zoids.

M: *looks around* You know, that would mean something to me if I didnt look at the fact this is a costume party with a contest. We DRESSED to win, because otherwise Karl would not be walking around in a tutu. *she withheld a hand in Karl's direction*

A: *gazes in that direction* Wow, I never saw that coming.

K: *turns around showing off his refilled glass* Anna!

A: *chuckles and looks around uncertainly* Karl...?

K: *hugs her* You so have my -hic- vote!

A: *widens eyes while wrapping arms around Karl* Yea, well, thank you.

K: *withdraws and looks at Miranda* Miranda! When did you get here?

M: *dilates eyes like an owl*

K: *hugs Miranda and whispers in ear* Imma -hic- vote for you too! -hic- But dont tell anyone![[ while Karl is embracing Miranda, Anna and her stare each other in the eyes and gleam like they were the only ones clothed in a crowd of naked people. They try to hold back laughter.. ]]

A: *leans forward on cane* Hey Karl, how would you like to be in the finals?

K: *lets go of Miranda and spills some of his glass* Really?

A: *shrugs* Yea, your costume has potential. Simple, yet effective. Better than alot of these others Ive seen.

K: *swaggers around* Gee, Miranda,-hic- oh, excuse me I mean Anna. That'd be fantastic! Hey look! *points atop the balcony* There's a -hic- thing on the roof! *leans on Miranda* I'll protect you! [[ Miranda and Anna turn facing the way Karl was pointing. Staypuff had just exited the doorway and was looking around for her masters. She scanned high and low, and left to right. Miranda whistled and Anna waved. Staypuff saw her owners and bound for them. Everyone parted ways for the blue organoid and made satisfying nods at her ]]

A: Nice costume Staypuff!

M: Yes, nice costume, Sapphire. *at the mention of the word, she narrowed her eyes at Anna trying to correct her*[[ Staypuff growled in appreciation. She had Anna's bat winged cape around her neck and two red splats on her neck, suggesting it was a recent bite mark ]]

A: Oh I wish I could put you in the finalists, but I cant. *she laid a consolating hand on Staypuff's head and stroked her. They both laughed*[[ Staypuff tilted her head at Karl. Miranda was holding him up. He was transfixed in a stare at something across the room]]

M: *snickers* Yes, Karl is dressed as a drunk man.

A: I think he originally intended to give the impression of something else. [[ Anna and Miranda both picked up on the hint and laughed. Shortly after their laughter and Karl trying to regain composure as well as dignity the doors Miranda entered burst open. At the very moment, the song changed over head and everyone was listening to 'Venga Boys-Boom Boom Boom Boom'. In the doorway, two contestants stood side by side, one dressed in a red and black sailor scout outfit and the other in a large pink 'My Little Pony' hoodiecostume that had a Guylos dragon sigil on the flank. They walk in the room under a celebratory fashion trance and stand right in the middle of the room to strike a pose. Anna and Miranda are left in awe. Karl has disappeared. The two mystery guests are still bedazzling everyone in the room with their attire. After a few seconds of taking in what just happened, Anna and Miranda realize that the two contestants are male. Almost immediately after their realization, the sailor scout announces to everyone (with a voice that actually surprised quite a few attendants at the discovery of their sex was not as it should have been) as he looks around. "I am Sailor Bitlick. This is my steed- Gibbonsheart! And were here to win! This seemed to excite everyone in the room. ]]

A: *squeezes through the tight mess of people* Hello, Sailor Bitlick *she narrows her eyes at who is Major Wayde Bitlick and produces a smile* It seems you two have pleasing costumes in order.

M: *nudges in past everyone Anna came through and initially glares at who is Captain Chase Gibbons in a pony suit*

SB: Who are you supposed to be? *he sets his hands on his hips as if he is getting into character*

A: *seems taken aback* I'm the Mad chocolatier, the hostess of this fine party YOU and your pet are attending.

[[ Miranda pushes Anna aside an inch and steps into the center with Bitlick and Gibbons ]]

M: *small smiles* Seems you have no competition here, Anna *looks over Sailor Bitlick and then at Gibbonsheart* So, lets not get so sure of ourselves, Sailor Scout, that your going to have a new toy by the end of the day. I think your pony is plenty. [[ the two men in costumes seem to be shocked at this comment from an officer who should show respect as well as be respected. All was quite as the colored lights strobed around the room and the music played as raucous as ever.]]

A: *looks from side to side and smiles while unwrapping a chocolate bar* Well, then...may the Party carry on! [[ the crowd seemed to move in closer now to the two effeminate men saying things like 'You've got my vote' and other comments of the sort. Anna paused in middair from biting the chocolate and looked around the room. She blinked and set her candy aside ]]

A: I can't believe it. Being outvoted by a couple of pricks. Maybe the final party rule should have been you have to put a costume on your attitude as well...

M: *shrugs* Hey, you were the one wanting the party. *takes Anna's chocolate bar, bites it and hands it back to her*


End file.
